1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a device positioned inside a floor drain for deodorizing public facilities and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many public facilities having floor drains suffer from odor problems emanating from the floor drain. This problem is especially prevalent in public restrooms. As facilities are cleaned, dirt, grime, and bacteria collect in the floor drain p-trap. The water in the p-trap quickly becomes dirty and emanates foul odor into the room and adjacent areas.
Currently, the prevailing solution to this problem is the use of sanitizing liquids. These liquids are typically poured down the floor drain on a regular basis. However, the solution is quickly washed down the drain and out of the trap with subsequent cleanings. Additionally, the sanitizing liquid does not provide continuous aroma to the room.
Other common solutions include the use of wall-mounted, time-release deodorizer sprayers. These devices systematically release aroma into the room to mask odors at predetermined time intervals. These systems also do not provide a continuous release of aroma into the room. While these devices mask foul odors immediately following discharge, the active aromatic agents quickly disperse into the room, failing to effectively mask or eliminate the odors.
Yet other devices attempt to place deodorizing and sanitizing agents inside the drain. These devices typically address either sink drains or floor drains. Most of these devices require special drain modifications to hold the device, increasing expense to the owner and making them impractical for contractor installation. These devices may also have the tendency to aggravate drain problems by catching dirty water around the device.